Feeling Neglected
by azngirl123
Summary: “Annabeth, you can’t leave!” Percy said as Annabeth was packing. “Percy, I have to go,” she said with tears welling in her eyes. Find out what happens when Annabeth leaves Percy. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: During school, I was listening to a lecture about over working adults in America and this popped into my head. There's some cursing in this story. Whatever is in italics are flashbacks. Hope you like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**No One's POV**

"Annabeth, you can't leave!" Percy said as Annabeth was packing.

"Percy, I have to go," she said with tears welling in her eyes. He started taking clothes out of her suitcase and into the now empty drawers. Frustrated, Annabeth gave up the antics after they continued the same routine of him unpacking and her re-packing. She sighs in frustration.

"Percy, give me one reason why I shouldn't leave?" she says as she faces him.

"Because I…"

"Don't tell me it's because you love me," she cuts him off.

"Fine, then tell me first why you're leaving?" he asks.

"Percy, look at your life. You've turned into a gods forsaken workaholic! You're almost never home. I come home from work at five when you come home at gods know when because I'm always asleep at ten and you're not home! Even in the morning when I wake up, you're usually gone by then. Being the C.E.O. of a leading manufacturing is busy work, I understand, but you never do anything besides that! 24/7 you're either at work, on the phone, sleeping, or bitching about work. Not to be selfish, but I've become the last thing you think of! You've missed and forgotten birthdays and anniversaries, and how do you think your mom felt when you, out of all people, her son, missed her birthday party because of a meeting! I just can't live like this anymore." She rants and by the time she's done, tears are streaming down her face. He stood there speechless. He remembers her anger that day.

_Six months ago…_

_She sat at home waiting for him to come home. She had just gone to Sally's house to celebrate her birthday. Percy had called her at the party to tell her that he couldn't come to his own mother's party. She hung up the phone and had to break the news to Sally._

"_Sorry Sally, that was Percy, he can't come because he's stuck in a meeting," and she could see tears well up in her eyes._

"_Oh that's okay honey; it's not your fault or his that he can't make it. How about we have some dinner now," and Annabeth could see a tear roll down her face before she turned to get the dishes._

_It wasn't the ideal night and to make matters worse, it was close to midnight, and he wasn't home. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door bang open followed by a curse._

"_Oh, hey, what are you doing in the dark?" he notices her sitting in the recliner with no lights on._

"_How was your meeting? Why was it so important that you had to miss your own mother's birthday? Did you think that she wouldn't care?" she bombards him with numerous questions._

"_Um let's see, the meeting was fine, we were discussing the new deal and plan that we're going to pass, so yes it was very important, and she'll have more birthdays, it's not like she'll only has one party," he answers and the last shocks her._

"_Just one birthday! You don't get it; it's the thought of a meeting before family! You hurt her feelings and how do you think I felt when I saw tears roll down her face? Do you know how guilty I felt?" she rants._

"_Look, I'm sorry, but I know what I did was wrong, but I have to do my job. This job will provide for our future family," he argues and her temper is uncontrollable._

"_Future family? How are we even supposed to have a family when you're never home. We're just engaged. Every time I try to talk to you about setting up a date, you act like we have all the time in the world!" as the night went on, the fight had escalated, leaving Percy locked out of the bedroom and Annabeth crying herself to sleep._

"Annabeth, I didn't know you felt that way," he says in a soft tone.

"How could you in the first place? You barely talked to me ever since you got the job ten months ago. We've dated four years, lived together two years, engaged for one year, and I've known you since we were twelve, but this job has changed you for the worse. When was the last time you ever told me you loved me? Or the last time you kissed me? Or the last time we've gone out?" she pauses to let him think, but when he has no answer, she continues, "Exactly, you can't remember and I don't want to be in a relationship like this."

And with that she zips up the large suitcase. But before she can even walkout the bedroom door, Percy grabs her.

"Annabeth, stop," before she can even respond, he pulls her close to him.

"Please, Percy, let me go," and she's pulled into a breathtaking kiss. Before she can stop herself, she kisses him back. Remembering where she was, she pushes him away, furiously.

"You can't just come up to me and kiss me like that, expecting me to forget about what these past few months was!" she says angrily, but he stops her.

"I'll change Annabeth, I'll cut back on work, just please stay," he pleads with her.

"Remember the last time you said this? It last for a few weeks, but then you returned to the same workaholic," she says.

_Five months ago…_

"_Annabeth, I'm sorry! I've cut back the hours, please unlock the door and let me in," he had forgotten their anniversary and had then cut back on work to make it up to her. The door soon unlocked and presented Annabeth in a red dress and her in tears._

"_What do you mean you cut back on your hours?"He grabs her hands in his._

"_I'll be home at five, at work at seven, and off on weekends. I promise you that I will be there and I won't forget anything. Just please forgive me," she forgave him._

_This only lasted for three weeks before his hours returned to normal and she was left feeling neglected again and another promise broken._

"I know, but…" he didn't know what to say. He realized that he has been a horrible boyfriend, let alone fiancée.

"Percy, you need to let me go," he doesn't want to, but he knows he has too. Tears were streaming down his face and Annabeth felt guilty as ever, but she knew this was the right thing to do. They both walk to the door and Annabeth kisses him on the cheek. She then removes her engagement ring off her finger and gives it back to Percy, but he hands it back to her.

"No, keep it. It symbolizes me loving you and I still do so keep it please," and she leaves, but before she leaves she whispers a good-bye and so does he and she leaves him sobbing.

**Next chapter will be updated as soon as I can! So REVIEW!!!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget to review!**

No One's POV

No, he couldn't let her go, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew he had to get her back. He raced to the door with his keys and wallet in hand and rushed to the car.

Halfway to JFK Airport, he had already broken many laws; he had already speeded, ran through stop signs, and stop lights, but he didn't care. He hadn't been in an accident yet, thank the gods. Percy finally reached the airport and parked his car outside.

Airport security yelled out. "Sir, if you park there, it will be towed."

Percy didn't turn around. His car didn't matter at the time, Annabeth did.

He ran inside and looked at the boards, but there wasn't a flight to San Francisco. He headed to the flight attendants desk nearby to ask what was wrong.

"Oh, hold on let me see," while the attendant was busy typing away on the computer, he stood there impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, there aren't any flight heading to San Francisco," his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What? My wife is heading to San Francisco at this moment. There has to be a flight," he said to her and she continued looking.

"Yep, there's a flight to San Francisco. Flight 907 leaving Newark Airport at eight and arriving in San Francisco at midnight. It's already 8:10 so the flight is about to depart," she said and he was shocked.

"Wait! What? Newark Airport?"

"Yep, Newark Airport, I guess you went to the wrong airport,"

"Okay, thanks," he left the airport dejected. It couldn't get any worse. He went to his car that, luckily, hadn't been towed yet. Driving away, he made his way back to the now empty apartment.

~.~.~.~

Here Annabeth was, in the plane, on her way back home. She couldn't believe that she was leaving him. If someone told her a year ago that she would be in this position, she would have laughed in his or hers face.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, the plane will depart soon," _the attendant announced. She did as told and looked out the window as the plane departed, leaving New York behind.

~.~.~.~

Once Percy got home, he ransacked the place in search of a drachma. Finding one in the drawer in the kitchen, he rushed to the sink praying to see a friend of his from camp.

"Blackjack!" he yelled when the black Pegasus appeared.

"_Yo Boss, what do you need from good old Blackjack?"_The horse said in his mind.

"Can you come to my apartment? I need a ride to San Francisco quickly."

"_No problem, I'll be there soon," _and with that the message disappeared.

Waiting for Blackjack, Percy sat and contemplated what he would say to Annabeth. _What should I say? Apologizing would be the first step for sure._ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped a mile when he heard a crash from the balcony. He rushed out, completely forgetting about Blackjack, to find that it was indeed Blackjack, using his wings to dust off himself.

"_Hey, boss, was I quick enough for you?"_

"Definitely. Come on, let's go to California," and he mounted onto Blackjack.

~.~.~.~

"Annabeth? What are you doing here so late?" her father asked, shocked to see his daughter on his doorstep, close to one in the morning. Not only was it late, but it was pouring outside and she was soaked to the bone.

"Hey Dad, I just had some troubles with Percy," her dad let her in. After changing, she went back down, surprised to still see her father awake.

"Come here and tell me the whole story," as she explained, tears were running down her face. Dr. Chase looked down at his daughter, heartbroken that she had gone through all of this. He comforted her as best as he could. She said that she will sleep on the couch tonight, since her room had been changed into his office years ago. After a few more moments, he left to go back to sleep and she laid there, reflecting on the night.

~.~.~.~

Still in his suit, he descended from Blackjack. The rain storm was still happening and he was soaked. He tried to stay dry, but was already tired from the long night that he didn't care if he was getting one of his nice suits wet. Clothes clinging to his body, hair stuck to his face, he bid farewell to Blackjack and made his way up to the Chase's front door.

~.~.~.~

Annabeth lay there, listening to the rain patter across the roof. How could her life be such a mess? Leaving Percy was probably the hardest thing she ever did. Harder than any quest or monster she has ever encountered. As she thought about him, a knock at the door broke her thoughts.

"Who in Hades would be knocking at the door at two in the morning," she mumbled to herself. Opening the door, she was shocked to see him standing there.

"Annabeth, please come back."

**What will happen next? Review and the last chapter will be updated soon!!!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I don't usually do alternating POV's, but I had to for this chapter, otherwise, it wouldn't have come out the way I liked it to. Last chapter here! Oh, and I also realized I did not post a disclaimer, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

No One's POV

"What are you doing here?" she managed to stutter out. Annabeth looked at Percy. Hair matted to his face, clothes sticking to his body, he looked really good. After being side tracked by his looks, she stepped aside to let him in from the rain. Thanking the gods for hardwood floors, Percy walked in all wet, dripping all onto the floor.

"Um, Percy, can you dry yourself and the water up first?" she asked, afraid of what her stepmother would do when she found water all over her living room floor the next morning.

"Oh yeah, no problem," and the water instantly dried up and so did he. After doing so, he grabbed her hands in his and sat them down on the couch.

"Look, I know I've been a complete jerk, but I'm sorry. I can't say sorry enough to really make up for what I've put you through for the last months, but I still love you, Annabeth. I will change. I promise you and this is a promise I intend to keep for the rest of our lives. I'll cut back hours, I'll get more employees to do the work, just please come back to New York with me," he pleaded with her.

"Percy, I know you love me, it's just that the past months felt like I was alone. It felt like you loved your career more than me. I know it's selfish but…"

"It's not selfish. I'm your fiancée, I should love you more and I do. I didn't want you to feel like that. I…I think I was just caught up in my work because it's the first time in my life where my ADHD and dyslexia hasn't interfered with my life. And that's thanks to you. Without you I wouldn't be a C.E.O. You were the one who tutored me day in and day out, everyday in high school and college and I can't thank you enough. You're the reason why I'm me, in my career and in my personality. Without you I'm nothing. I just wanted to say that I still love you. I still love you like the days at camp and I know you still love me. Please, come back with me," he cut her off and finished his rant.

~.~.~.~

She was blown away by the little speech. But what was she to do? Did she trust him enough to really go back to New York and that he would keep his promise? Or would everything turn back to same three months later like it did before? It was just too overwhelming to handle. It was the same battle again in her conscience, logic versus love, brain versus heart, Athena versus Aphrodite. Her logic reminded her of the past months and the horrid feeling, but her heart reminded her of the greater moments and the amazing feeling she felt when she was with him. But what would she choose? She couldn't decide now.

"Percy, but I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. I can't decide," she said. Tears had long ago started to flood down her face.

~.~.~.~

No, he came all the way from New York to her front door on a Pegasus in the rain for gods' sake! There was no way in Hades he was going to give her up that easily.

"No, you can do this. Please, I'm begging you, come back. Remember the time of our first quest, the time at Mt. St. Helens, the time we first kissed, the time of our first date, the proposal. They were amazing memories and I still want to create new ones with you. I'll get on my knees and beg if you want me too," tears were welling in his eyes and he tried to keep them in.

"Annabeth, you are the absolute best thing that has happened to me. I am not going to lose you that easily," he whispered. Percy pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lent in a bit and she could see that she lent in too. He took the sign and met her, giving her a passionate kiss that she won't forget anytime soon. Naturally, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands though his hair.

"How dare you come to my door and kiss me like that!?" she was panting, he could tell the kiss left her breathless. He looked shocked, but his face soon morphed. He now held a smug look on his face.

"Annabeth, both you and I know that you actually enjoyed that kiss. We both also know that you still love me. I will stay rooted in this spot until you agree to come back with me," she knew he was always stubborn when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Why should I come back when you neglected me for the past months?" she stood back, arms crossed across her chest.

"Look I know I did that, I know it now and I fully know what the consequences will be and how to prevent it. Please just come back," he pleaded with her. He started to talk again, but she stopped him.

"Percy just…"

"No, please, let me get this out." He made sure that he had her full attention before he proceeded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for missing mom's birthday; I'm sorry for missing Silena and Charles' wedding; and I'm sorry for what I've put you through. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I was just so blinded by everything that has happened that I didn't realize what I was doing to you. I don't deserve you at all. "He brought up his hand and stroked her cheeks. Tears were resuming running down her face, and he used his thumb to stroke them away.

"Annabeth, I don't expect you to forgive me right now. I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon, but I needed to apologize. I need you to know that I love you more than I could ever tell. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sorry that I lost sight of that for a little while."

~.~.~.~

"I forgive you, Percy." She told him through her tears. She broke when he finished. He had never been this sincere and she could tell that he still loved her, despite what happened.

"I know, I don't deserve a second—what?" He asked a little shocked.

"I said that I forgive you." She repeated once more.

"So all this time, you've never been angry at me for the way I've been acting."

"I was mad that I was losing you. I was sad that you were going through this phase where I seemed to be the last thing on your mind."

"Look, I am so sorry for making you feel like that, you know that I love you right?"

She sighed. "Percy, I know you love me, I am forgiving you because I love you too and I want to make this work. This is what I want, a working relationship."

Percy was immobile for the moment. She had just forgiven him when he hadn't deserved her forgiveness. And she had just told him she loved him when he hadn't deserved her love.

"I love you, too." He crushed her to him and held her. "I love you so much. I'm going to do as much as I can to make this work. It will work."

**How'd you like it? My other story **_**Better Now, **_**was the draft to this. Read that if you liked this.**

**-**_**azngirl123**_


End file.
